Highway
The Highway is one of the stages in Mighty No. 9. Brandish is the boss of this stage. This stage is located in New Mexico. Background Call's Explanation "We have reports of automated vehicle malfunctions on the highway. Mighty No. 7 'Brandish' spotted." Mic's Advice "Yeah, it's Mic. I got eyes on Brand, but getting through these nutso cars ain't easy. This could turn into a fifty car pileup any minute. Hate to ask, but I could use some help." Enemies *Combroid-Riot *Dust Boxer *Gantry *Moto Chaser *Nutall *Propellifter *Punk Rolley *Brandish (Boss) Boss Battle The fight begins with multiple simple but fast attacks that can whittle down the player's HP very quickly. Attack 1/2: Brandish leaps into the air, before coming down in 1 of 2 ways: he may do a fast diagonal kick aimed towards the player, which can be dodged by dashing underneath or away from the targeted point, or he may do a slower vertical spinning attack with his swords, targeting a landing spot like 1, but will not travel as far. This makes it quite difficult to dodge because of both the need to predict where he will land and because of a larger width of the attack. Attack 3: A simple horizontal spin slash across the stage that reflects Beck's projectiles. While being quite fast, it is quite simple to avoid by AcXelerating over it. Also, he usually does not go all the way across the stage, leaving a safe zone at either edge. This is where Seismic form comes in. Using this, you can do extra damage to him by stomping on him as he goes past. Attack 4: After you get him down to half health, Brandish will use this attack. A blue section will appear, and shortly afterward he will slash through that area. He will continue to do this, but faster and at different angles. This can become very difficult as the speed becomes almost too great to react properly to. His sword can be broken by Seismic's form, but this does not deter his moveset by much. His spin slash changes to a sliding kick, low enough for Beck's projectiles to pass above him. He will form his swords back after a certain amount of time passes by or his health passes the threshold to do so. In-Stage Bonuses and Map * Nice Clear - Highway near the start where you are forced to kill enemies to process. If you kill enough, you will get Nice Clear (don't need to kill all of them). * Sprinter - From the first checkpoint, where you jump across a bunch of smaller cars, before you enter the tunnel. * Sprinter - From the beginning of the tunnel, right after 3 Nutalls * Quick Clear - Again, where you are forced to kill bunch of the enemies Ranking Grading * Clear Time: 6:00 * Kills: 80 * Combo: 20 Rank Requirements * S Rank: 71,500 points * A Rank: 42,250 points * B Rank: 31,250 points * C Rank: 17,500 points For information, please visit this. Music Trivia *The Highway is the only stage that features a horizontal auto-scrolling segment. * Some of the fan submitted robots from the KIMO KIMO Cup Robot Design Contest can be seen on the background. * [https://www.youtube.com/user/egoraptor/ Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson] (Youtube personality, co-star of Game Grumps show), [http://twitch.tv/alraz1 Alraz] (moderator of the game forums and streamer) and Mega Man-inspired band [https://protomen.com/ The Protomen']s logo can be seen on the billboards on the background as part of the "Face in the Game" Kickstarter reward for the beckers that pledged over $2500. * Comcept's mascot,「KANE DE BOO」, can be seen on the background. T_HiW_Poster00_01.png|Arin Hanser (Egoraptor) T_HiW_Poster00_00.png|Alraz T_HiW_ScreenPoster02.png|「KANE DE BOO」 Category:Locations Category:Stages